The Take Over
by Briteflame14
Summary: The X- Men have to choose between a love that can last a life time or their own safety. Death has emerged from the shadows. No, literaly the horseman, Death. ROMY 4 EVAH! Read and review if you can:p
1. Found

The Take Over

It had been 5 months since Remy left the X-Men. Rogue was sitting on the couch downstairs with Kurt and Echo. (If you're reading this for the first time and you're wondering, who on Earth is Echo; please I encourage you to read my other stories. It will clear up a lot. All I can tell you is that she screams super loud, her brothers are Scott and Alex Summers, she's dating Nightcrawler, she replaces X-23, she's not the brightest cookie in the cookie jar, she has a red streak, and she was a host for the Phoenix, but we'll get to all that in a whole other crazy story:)

They were all watching a show that had them on the edge of the couch. "Come on!" Kurt yelped. "Run right!" yelled Echo. "No, get out of there!" Rogue screeched. "Ahh! Ahh! AHH!" They all were anxious about what was going to happen next. "AHHawww!" they all said, discouraged. "I knew he should've run right" Said Echo. "He shouldn't have run into the closet" said Rogue. "CHANGE!" yelled Kurt. Echo pushed the button, changing it to the news. "Ugh, I hate this channel, it's so boring! She switched it to another. "Wait go back, I think I saw something."

Echo snorted. "You saw something." She murmured, and she switched the channel back." "Friends of Humanity attack launched a week ago leaving that whole area destroyed." Said the woman on TV. It showed pictures of the area. Buildings on fire, holes in walls, sidewalk torn up, and worst of all that made the three X-Men's jaws drop; that torn trench coat that they all knew too well. It brought tears to Rogue's eyes. "Do you want to suit up now?" asked Kurt, wide eyed. "Uh huh." The two girls answered shaking their heads.

The three of them jumped on the blackbird and flew out. They landed the plane on a few bushes, quietly passed the F.O.H. headquarters, and into one of the alleys. Rogue saw Remy's ripped up coat and picked it up. If his coat is here than…. Rogue didn't even bother finishing that thought as she looked up. There lying on the floor just a few feet away from her, was her love, beat up and left to bleed to death.


	2. The Homecoming

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Rogue screamed. Kurt and Echo came skidding around the two corners. "Vhat's wrong" asked Kurt. "Echo's eyes widened. "I think that's wrong" she pointed at Remy. "Vwe need to get him back to the blackbird." said Kurt. "No duh, Captain Obvious." Said Echo rolling her eyes at him. Kurt touched them with his hands and they disappeared into the jet. "Ready for takeoff." said Echo, jumping in the front seat.

The Blackbird landed back at the school. Logan was standing in the doorway. "Are you kids out of your minds!?" yelled Logan. "We found Remy." said Rogue, ignoring the irritation in his voice. "Someone seems happy." said Logan staring at her. "Yea, ah know ah am happy. Ever since the mansion was rebuilt, Remy moved his room directly next door ta mine. In fact he put a door between the wall so whenever we felt like it, we walked next door to each other. And since he left, ah have been so lonely, ah am breaking at the seams. Do you know how happy ah am now that he's back? So excuse me before Remy spills all 5.6 liters of his blood, ah do intend to take him to the infirmary. So sugah would you please GET OUT OF MAH WAY!" yelped Rogue at Logan. Logan just stood back as the three (or is that four?) teens walked past him.

"Put him down here." said Jean when they got to the infirmary. Rogue laid him down on the table. She looked at Echo and Kurt. "Umm… maybe vwe should leave now, Echo." Kurt said. "What? Why?" asked Echo as Kurt grabbed her shoulders and they both teleported out of the room. "Hurry, please." said Rogue. Jean washed the blood of him. They found out that the wound was coming from his chest. "Did it puncture his heart?" Rouge asked. "No, much to the side." "When will he wake up?" asked Rogue with her big green eyes. "3 months top." Jean responded. "Oh..." said Rogue, her voice dropping to no louder than a whisper. "Wait, how are we gonna feed him?" asked Rogue, raising her voice again. "We?" said Jean raising an eyebrow. "You mean how you are going to feed him." Jean picked up a plastic tube, and handed it to Rogue. "What am ah sup'osed tah do with this?" asked Rogue, staring at it. "It goes into his stomach." Said Jean. Rogue gagged at the thought of a giant surgical tube going through her boyfriend's stomach. "Uhh... ahm not a doctor, Doctor Jean Grey. You do it." said Rogue tossing it at Jean. With a few incisions and a ton of gauzes, Jean put the tube in. "There." Jean said. Take him back to your room. It'll be better when he wakes up that he'll have company." Rogue only nodded, grabbed him, and flew up to her room.


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3: The Awakening

It had been 2 months since Rogue found Remy. She was glad he was back, but she was still mad. Although Remy was in his room, she missed him. Why won't he wake up, she thought. She really did want Remy to wake up more than anything. And she was mad about it. Nothing is worse than an angry, strong, flying, life absorbing mutant girl. Rogue flew off her bed, and punched her wall. Rogue calmed down, and listened. She heard a strange noise. She suddenly realized that walls weren't supposed to make cracking noises. Shock absorbent or not. (Logan had replaced her wall with a shock absorbent wall to keep others from hearing her loud crashes and other disasters in the room. But he didn't think it would come crashing down) the wall came tumbling down. Rogue covered her face. She peeked through her hands. Nothing stood but that door Remy installed. "Great" Rogue said. "Now ah gotta clean this mess up". She quickly grabbed a broom and a dustpan and started sweeping the sheetrock coated areas. When she finished, she realized that she had the biggest room in the mansion. And she was sharing it with the man/boy she loved. Rogue didn't want to change this. It was better like this anyways. Now, she didn't have to keep floating back from room to room to change his food, or his gauze, or to make sure his heart monitor was still beeping. With a few strong pushes Rogue rearranged everything. Now the room had 2 TV's, 2 computers, and 2 beds that she pushed together. Everything seemed perfect.

The clock read 4:45 a. m. when Rogue woke up. She sat up in bed to check Remy. With the room just lit enough by a street light outside, and Rogue's eyes half closed, she put her hand on Remy's bed, where Remy's sleeping body should be. But all she felt was a warm bed sheet. Her eyes shot open and she woke up all the way. She turned the light on. Remy was gone. She heard a strange rattling downstairs. Rogue grabbed Remy's old baseball bat (although she didn't need it if she had super strength, but it felt good to hold it anyways) and ran downstairs. She saw a figure rummaging through the fridge, and gave it a quick whack on the back. "Oww!" The figure turned around. "Remy!?" Rogue said confused. "Who do ya think it is the Boogie Man tryin ta steel all of your soda?" "You do look a bit scary." Rogue admitted. She hugged him. "Come on." Rogue said. "You must be sleepy."

That same morning at 11:30, Rogue woke Remy up. They walked downstairs. When everyone saw Remy, they all greeted the thief warmly. Scott in his Care Bear printed boxers and white under shirt moved to make room for him. Storm welcomed Remy back, and gave him a red plastic plate. "Speaking of red, has anyone heard any news of Echo waking up yet?" Scott asked, remembering his sisters red streak. "No, not yet. You know how she likes to sleep late" Storm said. Just then, Echo came downstairs, her black hair in a ponytail; she left the red part out. She was in a black robe, a gray tank top, and black shorts. "Remy!" she said excitedly. She too had missed Gambit. After all, Remy and Echo went all over the world, including Paris. She gave him a hug, but it didn't take long for her to realize that she was actually hugging someone, and she let go. Soon enough, her short attention span got the best of her and she switched subjects. "I'm hungry. Move Scott." Very roughly, she hip bumped her older brother off his chair and sat down. "Rogue!" Logan whispered. "Come here, I want to show you a newly built area in the mansions basement."

Logan walked Rogue down to the basement, entered a code on the pad and the air locked door opened. They walked in. Rogue's eyes flew across the room. It was the largest padded cell she had ever seen. "Why do we have one of these?" She asked after a while. "I don't know actually." Logan said. "In case something goes wrong, or you know, the Phoenix emerges again or something." Rogue just walked back upstairs without a word.


End file.
